Take This Heart Of Mine
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Short SupernaturalxTwilight Crossover One-shot! Companion piece to "This Werewolf's Got My Heart." /Dean was sure his heart stopped when Jacob's lips connected with his, because - what else could this feeling be?/ Dean and Jacob's first kiss. DeanxJacob
1. Take This Heart Of Mine

_Title: Take This Heart Of Mine_

_Summary: Short SupernaturalxTwilight Crossover One-shot! Companion piece to "This Werewolf's Got My Heart." /Dean was sure his heart stopped when Jacob's lips connected with his, because - what else could this feeling be?/ Dean and Jacob's first kiss. DeanxJacob_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T

* * *

_

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything, only the plot of this crossover and this crossover itself.**

**So...readers, since you thought that **_"This Werewolf's Got My Heart" _**didn't have much Dean/Jacob action, I knew that I had to do something for you guys so you could feel and spread the love around. And so I came up with this short oneshot of Dean/Jacob's first - and second! - kiss. :)**

**...and let me know what y'all think, okay?

* * *

**

**Take This Heart Of Mine**

**Oneshot**

_It was nice and peaceful outside._ That was Dean's first thought.

_La Push was beautiful at night - it seemed to be like something out of a cheesy movies all those girls I went out with in high school forced me to watch with them._ That was his second thought.

_And the other sights aren't too bad to look at, at all - the girls, the delicious food...Jacob._ That was his third one, the less sane one.

Immediately he realized what he had said, and backtracked quickly. _I meant...Jacob as in...as in...like, when he fixes cars. He's, uh, better than me at that._ Dean had a feeling that wasn't the reason, though it was true, but he didn't care - as long as that thought was banished the back of his mind and never came up when that sparkly Edward guy came around or at _any _time for that matter, he'd be fine. Fine as wine.

Jacob sighed. "Nice and peaceful out here, huh?" He asked, and Dean was immediately pulled towards him - his chocolately voice, the deep tone of his voice seemed to be something that could most definitely lull the hunter into sleep if need be. The blond wanted to close his eyes and fall into the abyss of sleep, but he wanted to spend more time with Jacob and the peaceful silence and the beautiful scenery_ (Great, now he sounded like some sappy high school chick)_.

"Yeah. You don't really see a sight like this often." Dean answered truthfully, then, out of nowhere, got up and walked to his baby - his Impala. Opening up the back, he fingered the secret compartment underneath, where all his guns, knives, salt, and whatever else him and Sam needed on various hunts before grabbing the cooler, hauling it out and closing the back carefully. Then he hauled the cooler over to where Jacob was sitting, on the porch, and sat right back down on the same spot he had been occupying some time before.

Dean took out a beer can, then looked apologetically at Jacob. "You mind?" Poor kid - not being able to drink. If Dean hadn't been able to drink, then he most certainly would've died. Jacob gave him one of his teeth smiles and nodded at him, and with a short, tight-lipped smile of his own, Dean cracked it open and drank most of it in a huge gulp. Ripping it away from his lips, he let out a content sigh, looked at the stars again, then leaned back against the stairs behind him, resting his elbows there so he was in the same position Jacob was in right that moment. There was complete silence as they stared once more at the stars, the same silence from before.

It was strangely comforting to Dean for some weird reason. Pleasant...peaceful...it seemed to cocoon him from the rest of the weird, broken world - like he had his own place away from the crazy of his life for a few, short moments - with the three things he liked most: his baby, his beer...and his Jacob.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! When did he become _my _Jacob? _The blond hunter asked himself. Unfortunately, he got no answer back. And that certainly pissed him off.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he tilted his head back and chugged some more of the alcoholic beverage down, shivering as the cool contents washed down his throat, and acceptance the faint numbness that came and left so quickly.

He liked this...he liked this a lot.

"Dude, what's up?" Jacob suddenly asked him, once again severing the silence. Crickets chirped and bugs buzzed around them, now once more background noise to the two.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, swallowing down some more beer before asking, "What d'you mean "what's up"?" He asked the werewolf.

Said werewolf shrugged, then answered softly. "Your eyebrows. They furrow when you're frustrated or thinking real hard about something or just plain angry. I'm betting on all my money that it's all three." The raised eyebrow continued to stay raised. "What?"

"And how d'you figure that out?" Dean asked him then. Sam was the only one who was observant enough to notice that about him, and this guy in front of him picked that up quite quick, really.

Once again, Jacob shrugged at him before answering. "I'm just real observant."

The hunter let out a small chuckle. "You don't say." Another swallow, more beer guzzling down his throat. More silence. The crickets chirped and the bugs buzzed. Neither boy said anything then, once again enjoying the silence. Dean didn't mind it, though. He liked this - even though, when there was silence, he sometimes had to move, had to do something - _anything _- feeling jittery all over.

There were only a few times - all of these times Dean could count all on one hand - in which he actually sat still, even in complete silence, doing nothing but either moving when his butt felt numb or raising his arm to swallow down some more beer, like he was doing right then.

Jacob then turned to him. "Hey - can I ask you a question?"

This time, it was Dean who shrugged before answering. "Sure. Shoot." The werewolf ran a tentative hand through his hair, as if pondering whether he should or not. Dean didn't push him, only waited, but did drink some more alcohol as he did so.

Jacob leaned back on his elbows, head still turned over to the hunter next to him. "When you found out about us, about the Pack, I mean...why did you try to shoot us or, or, kill us or something?" He asked him, "You know, not wanting to push our luck or anything. I'm just...curious. After all, you're a hunter and this is pretty much what you do an' all. So...why? Why didn't you raise that gun you were holding and shoot us at the spot, all with our guards down?"

Dean, clearing his throat, reached up with one hand and scratched at the nape of his neck. That was a hard question - one that he wasn't sure if he had an answer or not to it. "Well...I guess...that I, that Sam and I, didn't think you were doing anything wrong with La Push. I mean, sure, when you told me you were werewolves, my hand was just itchin' to put a bullet through werewolf brain, but...when you told me about what you were doing, protectin' this place from vamps an' all - I changed my mind. I didn't want to shoot any of you. Even got a little bit of respect for you...Pack members," He swallowed before continuing on, Jacob listening to every word intently, "What you're doing - you guys are so young. You guys _could _die, loose your lives, and you didn't care. You still wanted to serve and protect. Are doing a helluva better job than cops, lemme tell you that," Dean smiled when Jacob snorted at that, "The responsibility that you guys are willing to shoulder...you should be proud of ourselves."

The werewolf rubbed the back of his neck, blush covering his dark cheeks. "I-...I never saw it that way before." He said in a small voice, one that made Dean so..._confused_ - knowing what this guy in front of him was. A werewolf - so strong. But that voice...it was, it was so _weak_. So fragile. Like...like he needed some protecting, like Dean should protect him. Kind of like how he felt towards Sammy, but...but...sorta _different_. Dean had no idea what it was that made the feeling for different from the protection he always gave Sam.

"Glad to be of service." Dean's voice came out deeper, gruffer than he had intended to. Jacob, who had been looking down at his feet in bashfulness, raised his head when he heard that throaty voice and a light tremor went through him - the good kind, though. It felt kind of...kind of..._nice_. Something that, sometimes, he'd feel around Bella. But Bella was so much different than Dean. They were two different people who seemed to be from two separate worlds.

And Jacob wasn't sure if he liked Bella. Sure, he still felt like wanting to rip her away from that leech, but he wasn't sure if he felt the same kind of adoration, same kind of love that he had felt before...before _Dean and Sam _had stepped into La Push, when Jacob - in werewolf form - had stared into the blond hunter's cold, hard eyes for the first time in his life.

And now, as he stared into those same eyes - but they seemed different; _more warm, more inviting_ - he felt another tremor run through him, one that somehow pulled him in like a magnet. Like a moth drawn to a flame. Like...like...heck, Jacob couldn't think of anything else anymore! Not when he was staring into...

All thought process was thrown out the window when Jacob realized he was _so close _to Dean, having physically moved closer without even the two of them noticing. And then he was staring at those wet-with-beer lips, feeling that pull, that draw again - but harder, worse, more magnetic - amplified. His eye-lids felt heavier, and Jacob gave in - closing his eyes and pressed his lips to Dean's.

An explosion.

That was what the kiss what to the both boys. An explosion that they had taken part of, but couldn't control. Couldn't keep it within them. _Didn't want to keep within them_. So they let the invisible chains go, let the explosion do whatever the hell it wanted. Pulled each other closer by their clothes, lips and teeth and tongue meeting for the very first time. _Never wanting to stop; never wanting this to be the first _and last _time; never wanting this moment to cease, to end._

The kiss was like an eternity but also like a second that came and went in a blink of an eye.

Dean and Jacob were slowly, slowly pulling away from each other, hands still bunched in each other's clothes as they panted, breaths mixing in the cold February night. They stared into each other's eyes, the explosion still there - not quietening, even then.

"Did...did you..." Jacob cleared his throat, trying to form words, "...did you..._feel _that?"

The hunter could only nod, having been so lost in the moment - _still lost in that goddamn moment_. Never wanting to be found ever again. Never wanting that moment to slip away, but knowing that it would in a matter of only time.

"...y-yeah." Came his breathy response.

Jacob smiled, and then pulled him close again, and the two shared another kiss. Dean was sure his heart stopped when Jacob's lips connected with his, because - what else could this feeling be? And there was something more..._beautiful _about this second kiss. This one was gentler, softer and slower and a thousand times more special. Fire and sparks and explosions erupted in their heads, and they had to be closer to each other.

It was Dean who pulled away this time, needing to come up for air.

But then, a few seconds later, their lips and tongue and teeth connected again, clicking and clacking and lacing and melting against the others.

And all around them, the crickets chirped louder and the bugs buzzed even more excitedly and the stars shined brighter down upon them, as they kissed one another into complete and utter oblivion.

Nature seemed to be the best background music along with the best scenery, the hunter and the werewolf realized.

* * *

**Silent Knight: What d'you think, guys? Yay or nay? Deacob/Jean or no Deacob/Jean?  
**

**Review and let me know, lovelies! :D**

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**


	2. Faithful DeanJacob shipping readers,

_**Faithful Dean/Jacob shipping readers,**_

Don't miss out on the prequel for this story named **"This Werewolf's Got My Heart" **and the newly published sequel **"Stop The Beating Of My Heart"**!

Go on and check 'em out, and let me know what you think about taking things to the next level and making a small mini-series out of Dean and Jacob's fictional love life. :)

_**~Silent Knight.**_


End file.
